Arch Angel
by kinerin
Summary: A young boy abanden by his parents in New York City in 2012. The boy is plagued by two demons that follow him. The boy named Arch believes the demons and trys to become an Arch Angel. After he finds a bible.The Demons influence him to kill bad people.


Part: 1

The year 2012, New York City, it is dusk. Fog has just begun to settle on the dark streets. Out from behind a dumpster crawls a kid. His black hair glows in the dim street lights. He is wearing a long leather coat; it is torn and ripped all over. He struggles to his feet; the boy is only about seven to eight years of age. His are wide and tears drip from his red cheeks. He takes a deep breath through his noise sniffling as he does. He walks forward clutching the coats rim as it drags behind him.

He grabs onto the side of a trash can and knocks it over, garbage pores out of it. He lifts a pizza box and opens it up, only one moldy piece of crust. Hungry, he quickly eats it and sniffles as he swallows it. He call out", Daddy?" Yet, no answer, he takes a step and falls over and lands on his hands in the trash. He wails in sadness as he covers his face with the long sleeves. His hand shuffle through the trash and feels a solid leathery surface. He grasps it with his hands and lifts it up, a large black book with a golden cross on the front.

He flips through the pages sniffling in the dim light he scratches his long dark hair. He stands up and whips the tears from his eyes and clutches the book tight against his side and walks into an alley.

He crawls onto an old soggy couch cushion holding the book. The light from the door shines over his pale skin; he opens the book to the first page. He holds his figure on it and reads", The Holey Bible, What this Dark?"He asks out loud. From the shadows a small orb appears floating towards the small boy. It has narrow blood red eyes, small sharp horns, bat like wings, and a long black tail.

It floats over to the boy, speaking in a soft tender voice it says," Well Arch, that is the bible, a book written by a very powerful man named God."

Arch looks at the orb and says", where does God live Dark?"

From the light of the window an identical orb only with blue eyes and feathery wings appears and floats next to Dark." He lives in a land were it is beautiful and where you can see all humans that walk the earth high above the world," the light one said.

" Like Canada Light, or maybe Alaska?" Arch interrupted

"No," Light replied", more like high in the sky very high."

"Wow," Arch said looking up at the dark smog covered sky." All the way up there?"

"Yep," Dark said flying next to the Arch", He lives up there with his Angels."

"Angels, what are those?" Arch asked.

"They are like us loyal to God, and there to battle Satan or the devil," Dark said," Well, the Arch Angels battle Satan and his warriors."

Arch wide eyed and smiling said," Arch Angels, Arch is my name!"

"Yes, that is right Arch," Light said floating onto his shoulder." Do you want to be an Arch Angel?"

"Yeah! I want to be an Arch Angel; I want to be the best Arch Angel that God has ever had!"

"Well," Dark said", you have to listen to us and do what we say."

"I promise I will listen to what ever you guys say!" Arch says eagerly.

"Good, now read the bible and learn as much as you can okay Arch?" Light said

"Okay," Arch sat up and began to read, he was about to flip the page when he looks up at the two orbs and says," What side are you guys on?"

"We are more of a neutral party Arch," Dark reply.

"What?" Arch asks tilting his head to the side.

"We are more on our own side Arch, but if you want to bean Arch Angel you can be ours, and maybe God will see that you are a perfect person and bless you with Angel wings."

"You really think so Dark!" Arch shouted in excitement.

"We," Light said floating up to Dark", we think so Arch, now get reading and if you have any questions just ask, and we will answer in any way we can."

"Okay," Arch said smiling and continued reading as both orbs sank back into the area where they came from.


End file.
